Only In My Dreams
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Menma had never been the type of guy with Modesty problems. He just wasn't as innocent and pure like his twin brother, Naruto. But… everything and everyone had limits. Including, The Uzumaki Sex God, #1 in all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And the one thing that was definitely way out there amongst his dirtiest kinks. Was one that involved Gaara. (Seme!Gaara x Uke!Menma)


Title: **Only In My Dreams**  
Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Genre: **PWP/romance**

Synopsis: **Menma had never been the type of guy with Modesty problems. He just wasn't an innocent and virginal being like his twin brother, Naruto. But… he could see that everything and everyone had limits. Including, The Uzumaki Sex God, _#1 in all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_. And the one thing that was definitely way out there amongst his dirtiest and lewdest kinks. Was one that involved Sabaku no Gaara.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

Author's Note: **This takes place in an AU, kind of. Menma and Naruto grew up together with both of their parents. The characters are all basically just like in the Naruto Shippuden: Road To Ninja movie. Which means, that Gaara (even though he wasn't in the actual movie, sadly) has the same personality as... Naruto Uzumaki. Why? Because, I saw a picture someone drew of what they thought Gaara would've been like if he was in the RTN movie and it makes a lot of sense. Because, in that movie everyone is the complete opposite of what they are in the anime.**

* * *

Menma had never been the type of guy with Modesty problems. He just wasn't an innocent and virginal being like his twin brother, Naruto. Naruto was a real prude who probably didn't even know how to masturbate properly.

_Hopefully_. Because Menma, honestly didn't want to walk in on his brother while doing that. The image could just scar him for life.

Getting back to the whole modesty topic, Menma didn't have any. Sex was sex; and it wasn't _"that things grown ups did"_, _"doing the dirty"_, or any other pathetic cover-up name.

But… he could see that everything and everyone had limits. Including, The Uzumaki Sex God, _#1 in all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_.

And the one thing that was definitely way out there amongst his dirtiest and lewdest kinks. Was one that involved Sabaku no Gaara.

Yes…

The worst part of this, because... Yes! There was something even worser than fantasizing about the redheaded Kazekage with no eyebrows. Something that was making him _worry_ and think he was a bit sick on the head.

His subconscious was playing fucked up, really _fucked up_ mind games with him. He could have been okay with having fantasies of all kinds of twisted sexual games, positions, toys… But not _this_. This was _too much_.

Hmm, it was… _Embarrassing. Shameful. Demeaning._

And… fucking _hot_.

Why? Because, in his raunchiest, darkest, and more recurring fantasies, Gaara raped him.

Yes, just like in the most cliche of porn videos.

Only that in his wet dreams, the images were more vivid and better than any movie that might be called _Batman in Robin_.

In his dreams, Gaara would slam him up against a wall or a tree, and use his sand to rip his clothes to shreds in a few seconds; and when he was finally naked, exposed to the last inch of his tanned body; he would grab him by his arms, rotating him 180 degrees, until he had his toned and smooth ass in front of him.

He, obviously, fought back, while he heard all kinds of dirty phrases being whispered right against his ear; because yes, in his twisted little world, The Fifth Kazekage was _dirty_, and just loved telling him how hard he made him, and just how much he was going to enjoy it when his greedy little hole would _suck_ his hard cock right in, feeling it fill him to the brim.

Then, oh, then came the part when he welcomed the teal eyed redhead inside him, without any sort of preparation whatsoever. The tanned legs spread wide open, and intertwined with the ones of his attacker, and the rest of his body, defenseless, against the raspy and cold sand that bound him to the wall. He felt the thrusts of the hard member, that slammed in and out of him without any compassion, occasionally a fascinating mix of pain and ecstasy. While he screamed violent and in-between moans, threats.

And then, Gaara increased the speed of his beast-like thrusts, still restraining him with his sand, and slammed his body against the wall over and over again. And the minute when his own member started trembling, about ready to _burst_, he could feel the other's big finale inside of him, and could only watch as the white liquid ran down his legs.

And everything ended.

Yes, Gaara left him broken, used, dirty and naked. But not before he fixed himself up and looked back at him with a very satisfied smirk placed on his face.

Cough…

No, Menma wasn't a modest person, and he could honestly say without any doubt that sex was one of his favorite hobbies in life, if it didn't occupy the number 1 spot already, but even he had his own limits.

And this scenery, that was virtually impossible, was his limit.

Huh?

Why is it impossible, you ask?

Ha! Three reasons:

1.) We're talking about Mr. Beyond-Clueless-And-Inexperienced Gaara; he would _never_ force someone to do something against their will. Too goody two-shoes, to even think about the idea.

2.) As if Kyuubi would ever let anyone sexually harass him, he was always protecting him from _all_ kinds of attacks.

3.) Sabaku no Gaara could never rape him.

Because… you can't rape the willing, right?

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
